That's What Brothers Are For
by Cagholino
Summary: The war in London has demanded the Weasley boys to enlist and fighgt for the good side but how do you say goodbye and than hello to the brother you don't want to loss. A better summary inside. A few pairing but otherwise this is a Weasley family tribute!


Title: That's What Brothers Are For

Rating: G or PG. Which ever you want it to be J

Author's Note: I was listing to the song "Brothers" by Dean Brody and somehow found the passion to write this fic. Now it's a lot more than just a song fic, though a song did give me the idea! Lol. If I was you I would pull up you or something to look up a few songs that go along with my story. 1.) Letter from war by Mark Schultz, 2.) I just came back from war by Darryl Worley, and 3.) Letter from home by John Michael Montgomery. Yes they are all country songs but they are amazing songs that honor soldiers!

Summery: Bill Weasley was barely seventeen when he got the call asking him to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but how does a little sister say goodbye to her favorite big brother? Charlie had assumed he too would be recruited after graduation and he was right. On the day of his grad party he had to pack his bags and leave his twin brothers begging him to stay. Even though four years had came and gone the war was still being fought and demanding Percy to enlist as well, but how will poor Ronald handle saying goodbye to yet another brother knowing it was his best mate Harry Potter that was causing his brothers to go off to war.

_The house was like a tomb_

_I was hiding in my room_

_As my brother made his way down the hall_

_I didn't want to say goodbye_

_And I was trying to deny there was a war_

_And that he got the call _

Seven year old Ginevra Weasley could not understand why Billie-Bear had to leave or why her parents looked sad. Bill is her favorite brother. Since she was born Bill has always been there, by his baby sister's side. From Ginny's first word, bear, to her first steps and even though Bill had school the last seven year they remand close. So why couldn't Charlie or Percy go in Bill's place instead? It just could not be Bill! He can't leave Ginny all by herself. Heading off to study at Hogwarts was one thing but to fight in combat was a different story all together. How was she suppose to say goodbye to her big brother? The brother that played dress up and tea party with her. The same brother who made sure she brushed her teeth every night and sang her to sleep.

Ginny had remand lock in her bedroom praying Bill would change his mind before tonight. That he would choose her over the Order of the Phoenix. Before she had realized it Ginny found herself glancing out her second story window at Bill's graduation/ going away party. All to soon the youngest Weasley felt teary eyed. She flu a cross her bedroom to the door. Then down the large zigzag staircase and out the kitchens backdoor. She ran right in to Bill's open arms.

"_You come back you hear_." Ginny demanded through her tears. "_I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio. I'll do anything you want. Clean your room. Wash your car. I'll do anything as long as you don't go!" _

With one quick sweep of his arms, Bill had successfully held Ginny tightly, while whispering "_That's what brothers are for._"

Slowly Bill parted himself from his only sister. After one last wavy, Bill garb his baffle-bag and headed towards the gate, but before Ginny lost sight of Bill she yelled "Hurry Home! That's an order!" Smiling, Bill boarded the Knights Bus heading for the frontlines.

_Well I have my heroes,_  
><em>But the one I love the most<em>  
><em>Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.<em>  
><em>And I wrote him every night,<em>  
><em>I said I miss our pillow fights,<em>  
><em>But lately I just wonder where you're at.<em>  
><em>Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.<em>  
><em>When it takes things from you that you don't want to give<em>

It's been three long tiring years since Bill was deploy and one since Charlie was recruited as well. It was supposed to be a happy summer day instead it was one heartbreak after anther. Charlie had just graduated and had planed to move out west. Maybe he would go to Romania. It known to have a large dragon population and the second eldest Weasley boy was so fond of dragons. Unfortunately, the closest Charlie got to Romania was the Burrow's front gate. Though the second son could remember everything. From his plan to train dragons to making the decision to fight.

{Flash Back}

"Congratulations Charlie" The twins chorused together. It's been two year since Bill was called to the frontlines and Charlie assumed he too would be recruit, but so far no one has said anything about him joining the Arm Forces. That's not to say the family doesn't love the fact Bill is fighting to help protect people. It's just to painful for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Both females used to cry themselves to sleep at night because they miss him badly.

"How delightful!" Arthur proclaimed proudly. "My second son is now a Hogwarts graduate as well."

"What is he doing here?" George asked calling attention to the new comer as he made his way towards the Weasley family.

"Yeah, doesn't he work in the Ministry as a recruiter?" Fred said bewildered.

"Charlie Weasley?" The recruiter asked a few yards away from the festivities.

"Yes?" Charlie answered stepping forwards.

"The Minister of Magic would like every witch and wizard who is able to fight to enlist." The recruiter's words caused many tempers to flair. Fred and George was just the loudest protest out of them all.

"You can't send Charlie!." Fred yelled.

"Charlie has plans to move to Romania and train dragons." George howled.

"No! You can't! We have already sent one son off to fight. We couldn't loss a second!." Arthur declared just barely coughing his wife before she hit the ground.

"What did you say?" Molly asked in a strained whisper.

"I'll enlist." Charlie spoke firmly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can't go!." The twins argue.

"How soon before I leave?" Charlie asked turning on the recruiter.

After looking around at horrified faces the recruiter answered with "When ever you are ready."

"Give me a few minutes." Charlie said over his board shoulder as he head inside, up the zigzag staircase until he reached his bedroom on the third floor. The twins were right on his heels the whole way. "I'll write every chance get." Charlie promised as he packed a bafflegab that matched Bill's.

"If you go-" Fred stated in an angry tone only to have George finish his sentence.

"We will hate you."

"Well that's a risk am willing to take." Charlie spoke softly but firmly as he closed his bedroom door on the brothers that idolized him.

_I'll do anything you want._  
><em>There must be someone I can call,<em>  
><em>And just maybe they would let you come back home.<em>  
><em>But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.<em>

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns,_  
><em>Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,<em>  
><em>Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost<em>  
><em>For him to love me that much.<em>

Percival Weasley was drafted before he had even graduated or taken his N.E.W.T. Percy, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and other grade seven male students boarded the triple decker bus. The Knight Bus would be taking the Hogwarts grads to a basic training camp and then to the frontlines.

Basic training was supported to be a hell on Earth for nine weeks but instead Percy's platoon was shipped out after only five weeks. The commanding officers of the camp said the platoon was ready and could hold there own. They also said sending the newbie had nothing to with Lord Voldimort having the upper hand right now.

"Welcome boys to Vienna, Italy." Captain Jeffery Stone greeted the new recruiters.

"This is going to be breath taking!" Marcus Flint said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well Slytherin fight for dear old Voldy, in case you missed that day of class." Oliver Wood informed his old school rival .

"Really? Whatever you two have against each other, I advise you to leave it on the bus." Percy spat at the two ex-classmates as he gathered his bafflegab.

The first two weeks at the Vienna Base was quiet, until the base was under attack. The Death Eaters main goal was to test the new comers. To decide if this platooon would cause them problems in their up coming plans. Yet for the Hogwart grads were ready to a point. No one was hurt or dead and that was really good news since two Death Eater were already on the ground.

"Fuck! They will have us surround with in minutes if they break our front line!" Marcus yelled as he jumped in the outer bunker that was home to Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley,

"Then we cut them off before that happens. Get them to attack each other. With the sitting sun, that shouldn't be to hard. But how do we?" Percy said, thinking out loud.

"I got it!" Oliver claim over joyed. "Don't be so shocked you two. I can think! But yeah, do you guys remember the last play my team used against the Hufflepuffs?" Percy and Marcus was taken back for a few seconds before both stared to smile.

"Yeah, the one where you…"

"Oliver than made his way onto the battle filde as a decoy, while Percy made his way inbetween the on coming enemies." Marcus was telling others of how he, Oliver, and Percy had saved the camp only hours ago.

"Hey, what do you got there?" Oliver asked as he came to sit across from Marcus, next to Percy.

"A letter from home." Percy answred with a small smile. "It's from my mum."

"Will you read it aloud?" Marcus inquired forgetting the heoric tale he was bragging about minutes ago. "Your family is funny as hell. Exspecially your mum."

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley is. And yet it gives me hope that someone else has a worse mum than me." Said Adam Shoemaker, a fellow soldier, and even though non of the platoon, outside of Oliver, has met Molly Weasley, they still respected her.

"Thanks" Percy said sarcastically opening his six page letter.

"Wow! She most really miss you." Diviad Miller, otherwise known as 'the kid', laughed.

"There are three of you enlisted, right?" Oliver asked.

"No. The twins enlist a few weeks ago, but they are engineers."

"Damn, how many children did your parents have?" Jonse asked.

"There are seven of us, but Ginny, she's the youngest, is the only girl." Percy explained showing off a family picture that was taken right before Bill left.

"She's hot." Jones informed those who couldn't see.

"Hey!" Oliver protested, smacking Jones behind the head. "Ginny happens to be my future little sister. So watch what you all say." The scottsman's words caused Percy eye browl to rise, but instead of commonthing the redhead read his mother's second by second letter.

It's become a tradition for the Vienna soldiers to gather around as Percy reads his mother's letters. For some reason unbeknownsed to the men they effected, Mrs. Weasley's letters made them feel just that much closer to their own families, and even each other. They all loved Mrs. Weasley's country accsent, and how it was reflected in her son with the occasional heavily drawled word or his use of the word 'ya'll'. As was custom, when Percy had finished reading the letter, he folded it carefully and tucked it saftly into the breast pocket of his shirt, right over his heart. The boys may laugh, and joke, but rest assured, come next week they'll all be gathered around to here the latest up-date from the burrow.

It had been quiet on their front for well over a month now, and maybe that was a goood thing… maybe they were actually winning this curseed blood bath afterall. Hopes were high, until the Death Eaters attacked, using Oliver's adapted Qudditch strategy agains the men who'd brought it inot play to begin with. The first few attacks they led were merely preliminary, trying to figure out how they'd managed to sneek around behind them. And once they got a hold of it, camp Vienna was surrounded. Hex and Spells flew thick in the air, friends and aquantances alike were dropping like flies.

"Percy! Down!" Oliver yelled turning and racing towards the man he loved… But he was too late. Even his warning came too late. Oliver could only watch, horrified, as Percy fell to his knees. The carefully guarded letters from home scattered in the wind, even the unopened on he had received only moments before the Death Eaters unleashed their latest attack.

_Well, it had been two years,_  
><em>And I held back my tears<em>  
><em>When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.<em>

_And as I ran and held him tight,_  
><em>That's when he looked me in the eye<em>  
><em>And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.<em>  
><em>And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.<em>

Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it, her boy was coming home! She didn't know which one and didn't really care as long as she could touch him. Hold him. Let him know she loves him and wants what best.


End file.
